Unveiling Truths
by isecretlywrite
Summary: Momo Hinamori awoke from her coma, desperate to get revenge and control while still trying to keep the secrets about the extent of her powers secret. It might be hard keeping the truth from a certain white haired captain...
1. Chapter 1

A pair of wide, brown eyes opened to take in a nearly all white room. The only colors were from the various medical machines surrounding the bed the owner of the eyes was laying upon. The machines also provided the only sounds in the room, other than the sole occupant's rhythmic breathing. "Why am I in the Fourth division?" Momo Hinamori asked herself in her head. After staring at the blank, emotionless walls for a few moments, her memories returned fully. "I'm here… because of that bastard." Her hands began to shake, remembering her intense hatred for the man she was regarded as her father, her hatred overwhelming her senses. "No… I cannot allow him to have such a profound effect on me… I must stay calm." Her hands now clenched into tight fists, Momo released a shaky breathe, a calm expression settling on her face. "Maybe… I should start actually using some of my power… maybe even ten percent!" she then laughed at her thoughts. Never in her life had Momo even explored such a small percentage of her power. The most she had used was five percent, and that was only to keep herself alive when Aizen left her for dead.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she had resided in for way to long, the lieutenant of the Fifth division cast an illusion Kido she had developed, making it appear she was still in her coma, before placing a Kido on herself to mask her spiritual pressure and make herself completely unnoticeable. Donning her uniform and fifth Division lieutenant armband, while habit, was completely pointless seeing as no one would be seeing her. Momo then grabbed her zanpakuto, Tobiume, and slipped out the window of her room.

Navigating through the bustling streets of the Seireitei, Momo found herself comforted by the familiarity of it all. In her coma, she had so missed her fellow Soul Reapers and their daily routines and jobs. She had even come to miss doing her paperwork, simply because she no longer could. She didn't even know if she was still a lieutenant. Slowly but surely, savoring the maze-like layout of the Seireitei, Momo made her way to a clearing in the woods she had found years prior, and began training.

Over and over she ran through the basic sword movements, some hand-to-hand combat techniques, and then proceeded onto Kido. Over the years, after mastering all of the general Kido, Momo had begun to develop extremely high level and complex kido over her own. She ran through all such spells, and then decided to try going a step further. She was going to attempt shunko.

For days she relentlessly practiced and perfected the technique, stopping at nothing to ensure her win against Aizen without having to use hardly any of her true power. If she could keep one secret throughout her life, Momo swore it would be her true powers. Finally, she mastered the technique only known by two people, and only mastered by one other. "I should probably head back to the Fourth Division and wait for a good time to fake waking up…" she thought as she made her way through the busy streets of the Seireitei. She stopped moving for the first time in days, however, when she heard a conversation.

"Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya and the others in the human world are going to be communicating with Head Captain Yamamoto tomorrow, so all of us in the Twelfth Division are working overtime to ensure the equipment works properly," a random member of the Twelfth Division griped to his companion.

"Perfect… "Momo thought, smirking. She then flash-stepped to the Fourth Division to set her plan in motion. When she reached her destination, she quickly lay down on the well worn bed and removed all of the kido she had placed upon herself in the room. She then sat, waiting for what seemed like eternity in the nearly empty yet claustrophobic room. Finally, her relief came in the form of one seventh seat, Hanataro.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" the young Soul Reaper exclaimed, jumping as he noticed the girl laying there, after being asleep for so long had finally opened her eyes, "I'll go fetch Captain Unahana!" He scurried away, returning only moments later, accompanied by the Seireitei's mother-like captain.

"Lieutenant Hinamori," she began, speaking with her typical soft tone, "I'm so happy to see you awake. Would you like me to explain what happened?"

"What should I do? If I tell her I know everything, she might suspect me when I kill Aizen… I'll have to pretend I still admire him… It's the best way. The only way." Momo thought carefully before replying, "Yes, please Captain Unahana. What has happened to my captain?"

"Sosuke Aizen has betrayed the Soul Society along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. Aizen left you for dead in the Central 46 headquarters, but, thankfully, I arrived in time to save you along with Captain Hitsugaya. He then proceeded to attempt in the murder of Rukia Kuchki to obtain the Hyokuyaku. Captain Kuchki was able to save her, but the traitors got away with the Hyokuyaku."

"No… that can't be right! Captain Aizen must have a good reason for doing this!" Momo exclaimed, sickened with herself and her hatred of Aizen that was welling up, "Please, can I talk to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"He is going to be talking with the Head Captain tomorrow, so I'm sure it'll be fine… I'll leave you to your thoughts." Captain Unahana replied as she exited the room.

For Momo, the next day couldn't come quickly enough. It passed in a blur of faces of various members of the Fourth Division, only going at a regular speed when Hanataro arrived to take her to the First Division.

"There's somewhere here who has been waiting to talk to you for a long time, Captain Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto concluded at the end of his speech.

Momo stepped out of the shadows, a feeling of immense relief coming over her when she saw Toshiro was indeed alright. "If I'm going to pretend… I have to pretend in front of everyone. Toshiro included." She thought, her face falling at her own words inside her head. She really didn't want to hurt Toshiro like this, but she had to. They engaged in light conversation until Momo felt she had to begin her act. "Please, save Captain Aizen! Captain Ichimaru must be forcing him to do this! Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed, before the Head Captain took measures to knock her out. His plan didn't exactly work, however, because his spell had no affect on Momo. Realizing what he was trying to do, she pretended to pass out to keep up her act while listening to them talk.

"Be prepared for the war in the winter," Yamamoto said gravely.

"This winter? Already? I have to act now if I want to do this myself…" Momo decided, various thoughts and plans swimming through her mind. "So many options, but I think I'll just choose the easiest. Even if it is the least fun." She finally decided. Now, she only had to wait to be taken back to the Fourth Division, and then she could set her plan in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Though she knew most would find it cliché, herself included, Momo waited until midnight to act. Getting up out of her hospital bed in the Fourth Division after being returned there after her conversation with Toshiro, she began reinstating all of the kido she had placed before revealing she had awoken. Momo then carefully created an undetectable portal to Hueco Mundo. After all, she couldn't have people knowing someone was heading to Hueco Mundo, even if they didn't know it was her. Gritting her teeth in anticipation, she silently slipped through the dark abyss.

The sandy landscape, undisturbed by even the faintest winds laid before her. She slowly made her way to Aizen's fortress; her only thoughts were of finally getting her sweet revenge against the man she had seen as her father, the man who had once been her loving captain. Finding her path clear of obstacles, her journey was rather short. Eventually, she made her way to Aizen's throne room, where he was waiting for her along with Tousen and Ichimaru.

"Your completely loyalty and devotion to me is admirable Hinamori-chan," Aizen spoke, his eyes dancing with amusement. Tousen's face held his usual frown, and Ichimaru was, of course, grinning wildly.

Moving at a speed never seen before, Momo slashed Tousen with her zanpakuto. His lifeless body crumpled to the ground silently as Aizen and Ichimaru turned to stare at Momo, their shock clearly visible. Ichimaru had even opened his eyes to evaluate the young, seemingly innocent girl. "Thank you for your complement, Captain Aizen," Momo mocked, "But a very stupid man once said 'Admiration is the furthest from understanding.' Atleast he got one thing right in his pathetic life."

Eyes completely wide in a mix of fear and shock, Aizen reached for his zanpakuto and attempted to create an illusion to control Momo. "Aww how cute." Momo snarled, her grip on her zanpakuto tightening, "Trying to control me with an illusion. Simply adorable… in its own pathetic little way," she finished before stabbing Aizen in the heart, "Atleast I have the decency to not stab you in the back and try to hide it" she whispered in his ear as he fell, as cold as the floor he landed upon. Momo then turned to Ichimaru, her face grim. "Isnt this so familiar? Last time I believed I was avenging my captain… well, look at him now."

"Even for revenge, I never thought you'd go against the Soul Society, Hinamori-chan," he replied, his eyes closed once more.

"To the contrary, I always thought you would eventually. Your loyalty is always to the highest bidder, isn't it?"

"That's the safest way. If you're with the strongest, you have a very slim chance of losing and dying."

"Well then, Gin. I think we should become allies. I know you'll never betray me, because I'll always be the strongest. Oops, well now that you even slightly know the extent of my powers, we have to be allies." Momo decided, her resolution firm.

"You really want to join forces with your old enemy? What use am I to you?" Gin asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

"Its… nice to have someone to talk to, someone who knows the truth. Besides, I know it wasn't personal. Also, you can help me in the creating of terror, and you can be my cover until I begin the finale."

"Your cover? You want me to tell them I killed Aizen and Tousen… that it was my plan all along!" Gin realized, his smile widening, "You know they wont believe me. The Department of Research and Development can just view my memories and see what really happened."

"Not if I change your memories until it's safe for you to remember," Momo replied, a smile reaching her face.

Gin was completely and utterly surprised. He could understand her reasons of course, he had felt betrayed by his fellow Soul Reapers. Always, they were suspicious of him, and they always turned and looked at him first at the sign of trouble. However, for so long he and Aizen had believed the girl known as Momo Hinamori to be just that, a girl, innocent, naïve, and weak. Only now did he realize just how wrong he and his former comrade were. Not only was she powerful, the most powerful Soul Reaper if he was to believe her words to be true, but she was also intelligent and conniving. After awakening from a long coma caused by a wound that should've killed her, this girl had developed an elaborate revenge plan in a matter of hours. "Maybe she's the real child genius…" Gin mused before speaking aloud, "I'll go along with your plan Hinamori-chan, but I have to know, what exactly your finale is. What is it you're doing?"

Smiling to herself, Momo remembered a time when she had wanted to know the plans of the one she saw as extremely powerful and brilliant, wanted to know what he was doing and how she could help. This was different though. She would tell Gin the truth, he knew exactly what the person he was following was like, and she would let him help. "Here's what we're going to do," Momo began revealing her plan to Gin. He listened carefully, finding that he greatly enjoyed all aspects of her plan. Gin had come to like Momo and all of her surprises. It was like a game to him, discovering her secrets. They were a lot alike, and he felt they same as her. Its nice to have someone to talk to that knows the truth about you and what you're going to do.

A little bit later, Momo had successfully changed Gin's memories so that he believed himself to be the killer of Aizen and Tousen, and that it had been his plan from the start. She then created another undetectable portal back for herself, and a detectable one for Gin. Then, they both returned to the place they had long called home. A place they had both betrayed, been betrayed by, and would betray once again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! So sorry for the late update, I had to study a ton. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!*

Momo returned to her hospital bed and pretended to be asleep while noting the changing reiatsu to know what was going on with Gin. Meanwhile, Gin stepped through the portal, the Hokuyaku is his hand to return, and entered the Soul Society, arriving at his old division's training grounds. The area was empty, due to the late, or early, hours. The dirt floor showed obvious signs of use, and some of the trees surrounding the area were missing branches from stray attacks. Suddenly, the once practically empty space became extremely crowded. All of the captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had gathered in the training grounds and all of them, minus the Head Captain, had their zanpakutos unsheathed and pointed at the traitor.

"Well, it's nice to see ya'll again." Gin joked, his eyes remaining firmly closed.

"Gin Ichimaru, you are under arrest for betraying the Soul Society and aiding in the stealing of the Hokuyaku," the Head Captain declared, his voice echoing across the land.

" Ahhh but the Hokuyaku is right here, and I just killed the two traitors of the Soul Society," Gin replied, his smile growing wider as he handed over the ancient article.

The Head Captain took the offering, and scrutinized Gin, placing the kido-sealing red collar on his neck. "Very well, the Twelfth Division Captain is hereby ordered to watch Gin's memories and see if he is telling the truth about killing the two traitors. Until this information is available, Gin Ichimaru will be imprisoned. The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Ten will escort the prisoner to the Repentance Cell. Dismissed."

Toshiro and Rangiku walked over to where Gin stood, sheathing their zanpakutos as the other ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads dispersed. The two began to lead the ex-captain to the tower as he spoke. "Nice to see ya' again, Ran-chan."

Rangiku scoffed, and turned her face away from the man she loved. "It would've been nicer under different circumstances, traitor."

Gin threw his head back and laughed. "Aw, you know you don' believe that."

"How would you know what I believe? I certainly don't believe you, someone who can never tell me anything!" Rangiku screamed, her reiatsu flaring wildly.

"Control yourself, Matsumoto." Toshiro reprimanded, giving Gin a cold glare as he turned to him and said, "As for you, keep silent, scum."

"Are you still mad 'bout Hinamori-chan, Captain Hitsugaya? 'Cuz that wasn't anything personal."

"**Lieutenant** Hinamori has **nothing** to do with this!" Toshiro burst, the vein on his head protruding.

Gin simply laughed some more as they locked him in the Repentance Cell, the same tower Rukia Kuchki was held in before Aizen, Tousen, and he had tried to kill her. "Ah, the memories," Gin sighed as he sat on the cold, damp floor of the dismal tower. "Nothin' to do but wait, I suppose." With that thought, Gin laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

*Momo Hinamori, Fourth Division*

Momo sat on her hospital bed, and simply stared at the blank wall across from her as she went over her plans in her head. So far, everything was going perfectly, Gin just had to pass the Twelfth Division's tests. "So much work and planning… I wonder how Aizen managed to plot along with his duties as a Captain…" she mused, her thoughts straying.

The door to her room then slid open, and Hanataro entered, carrying a tray of food. "I have your breakfast, Lieutenant Hinamori!" he exclaimed cheerfully, setting the tray down on her bedside table.

"Hanataro," Momo began, "When can I leave and return to my squad and my duties? They need me now since that horrible traitor left…"

The young Fourth Division member blinked in surprise and stared at the girl for a few moments before replying, "I'll go get Captain Unahana and see what she says." He then scurried off to find his Captain, leaving Momo to her thoughts once more. In almost no time at all, he returned with the quiet captain.

"Hanataro tells me you wish to leave. Do you not find my division hospitable?" Unahana asked, folding her hands together in front of her.

"Oh no, of course it is!" Momo exclaimed, not wanting to upset her colleague, "It's just that my squad needs me!"

"Of course. We just have to run a few tests to judge your health and fitness, and then we'll see," the smiling captain replied, causing Momo to smile as well. "Lets begin," she concluded.

*Gin Ichimaru, Repentance Cell*

Gin was awoken by the unusual sound of the tower door opening. He quickly scrambled up and leaned casually against the wall, awaiting his guests' entrance. Through the door frame, Captain and Lieutenant Kurosutchi entered, carrying a screen and some wires along with an assortment of other odd pieces of equipment. "Lets get this over with. I'm extremely busy." Captain Kurosutchi complained before snapping at his lieutenant, "Nemu! Why isn't it set up yet? Useless girl…"

"Forgive me, master." Nemu replied monotonously, simultaneously connecting some of the wires to Gin's head and others to the screen, "It is ready."

"Good," was the captains simple reply before he pressed a button on the screen, knocking Gin and and projecting his memories of the last couple hours. Thanks to Momo's kido, the scenes showed Gin cutting down Tousen and giving Aizen a speech about how it'd been his plan to destroy him all along before killing him as well. "Well, well," Captain Kurosutchi chuckled, "It seems that Ichimaru was telling the truth. How interesting, he tricked the master of illusions." He then proceeded to order Nemu to disconnect the equipment, and then left to give the Head Captain his findings.

Hours later, Gin woke once more to his cell door opening. This time, however, he was reunited with the heads of the Tenth Divison once more. "You're free to go. Also, you've been reinstated as Captain of the Third Division." Toshiro declared curtly, disdain and disbelief at Gin's luck clear in his eyes. Rangiku remained silent and simply looked at Gin, her eyes void of any emotion.

Gin stood, and brushed off his Soul Reaper uniform. "Looks like we're colleagues again, eh?"

The only reply he received was a snort and the swish of his cloak as Toshiro walked away, Rangiku quickly following behind. Slowly, Gin headed out after them, enjoying the sunlight the cell lacked in his few short hours there. He then made his way back to his division. Most likely, there was a lot of paperwork to do.

As Gin passed the Fourth Division, he ran into Momo, who had just been released. "Now this isn't good… she probably still hates me, even though I killed Aizen. That might make her hate me more thought…" his thoughts were then interrupted by Momo's voice. "Captain Ichimaru, can I talk to you for a moment?" she requested. Not knowing what to expect, Gin complied with her request.

As soon as they were in a secluded area that no one passing by could see them in, Momo stretched out a hand and removed the memory kido she had placed upon Gin. As he recalled the true events of the previous night and Momo's plans, his smile once again turned extremely wide and genuine.

"Looks like your plans working." He remarked, his eyes opening, "Good."

*Authors Note: So Momo's plan is working out, she's been released from the Fourth Division, Gin is Captain again and has his real memories back, and Toshiro entered the story! Wooh! Lots of drama should occur next chapter... get ready for some anger!


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Okay, just to let everyone know, the HitsuHina love won't come that quickly. It is DEFINITELY coming, but there's some anger over the Aizen issue, and as you'll read in this chapter, there's another issue. But don't give up and please keep reading! Know that when it comes, it'll just be better because they had to overcome so much to get it! Enjoy! Well, everyone will probably hate this chapter… Sorry:( *

It had been a couple days since Momo's release from the Fourth Division and her return to her duties. In that short period of time, everyone had heard about her strangely quick recovery from her injuries and love of Aizen. However, one captain found himself still angry that Momo had believed in Aizen, and therefore, chose to move on and avoid her.

"I should go visit Shiro-chan today… But I have all of this paperwork, so I'll go later tonight," Momo thought glumly, staring at the towering piles of paperwork on her desk with an accusing glare.

When the sun had finally set, Momo had finally finished her paperwork and had the time to visit her beloved Shiro-chan.

"When I see him, I'm going to apologize for believing Aizen, and… I'll confess my feelings or him!" Momo decided as she reached the Tenth Division office. Through the cracked open door, she could see an extremely drunk Rangiku and a completely sober Toshiro. Just as she was about to open the door, Toshiro, not knowing, or caring, that Momo was there, grabbed Rangiku and began kissing her. Momo froze in shock as her friend began kissing back, oblivious to what was going on in her drunken state. However, as Toshiro tried to move forward, Rangiku snapped out of her drunken stupor and pushed him off. With tears in her eyes, Momo silently fled from the scene as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku screamed at her captain, "I'm not interested in you at all! How could you take advantage of me when I was drunk?"

"Because I'm interested in you." Toshiro said seductively, moving forward to make another move.

Rangiku quickly moved out of his path. "I kind of feel sorry for him… due to his anger, he's moved his feelings and affection for Momo from her to me…But, Momo is my friend, and I can't betray her like that, or let him hurt her," she thought sadly before speaking, "Captain, listen. I'm not interested, so please stay away from me or I'll be forced to transfer divisions."

Toshiro sighed audibly. "As you wish."

*Momo Hinamori, Running away from the Tenth Division*

"How could Rangiku betray me like that? And Hitsugaya… why? Is it because Rangiku is so beautiful, intelligent, and strong? Well, I'm stronger, though he doesn't know… Is that why? Or is it because I pretended to still believe Aizen? Regardless, he betrayed me… I can't bear to see him anymore… Have him pretend we're still friends…" Momo thought as she ran. As soon as she was a good distance away from the Tenth Division, she fell against a tree trunk onto the ground, sobbing. After staying like that for a while, she had decided what to do.

Using kido to make herself completely undetectable, Momo slowly made her way back to the now hated division. She slid open the door to Toshiro's bedroom, holding her breathe and praying he was asleep. The gods were apparently on her side, because the captain of the Tenth Division was indeed sleeping. Momo then slinked over to his bed, and began placing an intricate, untraceable and unidentifiable kido upon the unsuspecting Soul Reaper. "Now he can't even try to think we're still friends…" Momo thought proudly. She then carefully exited the room and returned to her own to sleep, secured of her latest plan's success.

*The Next Day, Tenth Division Office*

"Captain, you should get that wound above your eye checked. It could get infected, and you also might've got a concussion from falling on your head when that Hollow knocked you down." Rangiku rambled, worried about her captain and his now reckless, unnatural behavior.

"Fine. I'll go if you'll shut up about it," he replied, getting up from his desk and flash-stepping to the Fourth Division, Rangiku following close behind. The two were soon greeted by Captain Unahana, the situation explained, and then Toshiro was taken in to be examined.

A few minutes later, the two captains returned. "I've called for a captain and lieutenant meeting to discuss… my findings." Unahana informed the waiting lieutenant. The three then flash-stepped to the First Division, where all of the other captains and lieutenants were awaiting their arrival.

When they had finally got there and stood in the middle of the lines of Soul Reapers, the Head Captain spoke. "Captain Unahana has called this meeting to discuss her findings regarding an examination of Captain Hitsugaya's brain" he boomed.

Captain Kurosutchi grinned wildly and cackled, "Any extra examinations needed on the boy genius?"

"Yes, actually, Captain Kurosutchi." Unahana replied, "When I was examining Captain Hitsugaya's brain to check for brain damage, I found an unidentifiable kido placed upon it. I found it to be unidentifiable, and I cannot tell who put it in place. I hope you will have better luck."

The other captains and lieutenants began looking around nervously and whispering amongst themselves. Aizen had just been killed, and there was yet another unforeseen enemy in the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Captain Kurosutchi stepped up to Hitsugaya and began waving his hand over his head and muttering strange things. Eventually, he stopped, saying, "Even with a dissection, which could possibly kill the boy, I wouldn't be able to tell who did this. Whoever placed this kido on the boy is very talented and completely hid all traces of their identity. I would love to examine them and see the extent of their powers…"

"Very well. Everyone, be on your guard for traitors and unknown Ryoka. When this person is found, Captain Kurosutchi can examine them, and then they will be executed. Do we know what this kido does?" The Head Captain asked.

As he spoke, Rangiku looked over at Momo, only to find guilt and nervousness in her eyes. "Could Momo have? No… she isn't that powerful… is she?" she wondered, deciding to confront her after.

"Boy! Tell me the name and position of all captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! We have to see if it's affecting your memory!" Kurosutchi declared.

"The First Division Captain is Yamamoto, his lieutenant is Sasakibe. The Second Division is Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda. The Third Division lost their captain Ichimaru when he betrayed the Soul Society, and never had a lieutenant" at this, the whispers started up again, "The Fourth Division is Captain Unahana and Lieutenant Kotetsu. The Fifth Division lost their captain, Aizen, to betrayal, and never had a lieutenant. The Sixth Division is Captain Kuchki and Lieutenant Abarai. The Seventh Division is Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba. The Eighth Division is Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise. The Ninth Division lost Captain Tousen to betrayal, and never had a lieutenant. The Tenth Division is myself and Matsumoto. The Eleventh Division is Captain Kenpachi and Lieutenant Kusajishi. The Twelfth Division is Captain and Lieutenant Kurosutchi. The Thirteenth Division is Captain Ukitake, and they never replaced the late Lieutenant Shiba." Toshiro stated calmly.

"Well there you have it. His memories of the lieutenants of the traitors' divisions have been erased. I doubt he can even see them, or he would've asked about them by now. Why these memories, we can only guess." Captain Kurosutchi concluded.

"Everyone, heed my earlier words and be alert. Dismissed," the Head Captain ended the meeting.

"So, your plan ended up changing, Hinamori-chan. I wonder what happened…" Gin thought as he exited the meeting with his usual grin on his face.

As Momo exited the First Division, Rangiku followed, planning to confront her as soon as they were alone. Finally, they were the only two in sight, so Rangiku grabbed Momo's arm. She also planned to confess what had happened with Toshiro, though she suspected that if Mom had placed the kido on him to make him forget about her that she already knew.

"Momo… did you put that kido on Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked simply.

The girl froze, then turned around and stared at Rangiku with shock filled eyes. "H-how?" she unwillingly answered.

"I knew it!" Rangiku exclaimed, causing Momo to fill with dread, "Listen, I know it's probably because you saw Captain kiss me, but he's just confused, and I'm not interested in him. Please, just remove the kido."

Momo's eyes turned to steel when Rangiku mentioned Toshiro, "Fine, I'll remove it, but only because you asked me to and it's not like he would remember me anyway. He has others to think about now."

"I do wonder, how did you get the power to do that kido and conceal your identity?"

"It's actually very simple. I've been practicing for years." Momo quickly lied, preventing Rangiku from discovering the truth, "Please, you won't turn me in, will you? I only did it because I was hurt and confused… not because I'm a traitor."

"Of course I won't turn you in, Momo-chan!" Rangiku laughed, "Why would I do that?"

Momo simply smiled in response, and then quickly left and removed the kido she had just placed before returning to her division to finish the last couple pieces of paperwork. Minutes later, she received a Hell Butterfly informing her that when Captain Hitsugaya was tested once again, this time more in-depth, his memory was returned and the kido gone. She then sighed, upset that her plan was foiled. "I can't believe I have to put up with his fake friendship now… Well, not for long, I suppose…" she thought, making her way to the Third Division and into the main office. Luckily, Izuru was out drinking with Hisagi and Matsumoto.

When she reached his desk, Gin lifted his head up from his paperwork. "Is it time to begin?" he asked, his grin growing greater.

"Yes, it is time. I'll announce the duel tomorrow." Momo answered, a smile making its way onto her face once again.


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Okay so first of all, I'm very sorry for the late update! A big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Yes, this means you! Alright… so I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's filled with super powerful Momo fun!*

Gin slinked through the shadows, carefully hiding his spiritual pressure. "A little chaos seems to be in order…" he thought to himself with an insane grin. He quickly approached a group of unseated Soul Reapers. Swiftly, he called out his zanpakuto. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." As the group fell, Gin quickly retreated back into the shadows, returning to his division before daybreak.

As the sun rose into the sky, Captain Kuchiki was taking his morning stroll. As it just so happened, he crossed paths with the recently slain Soul Reapers. Summoning a hell butterfly, he reported the slaying to the Head Captain, who quickly called for a meeting of all captains and lieutenants.

"I have called this meeting to alert you all to a possible new threat to the Soul Society. Captain Kuchiki, inform everyone of your findings!" the Head Captain boomed.

"As I was walking this morning, I came across the corpses of four Thirteenth Division members. All were slain by zanpakuto, and there were no traces of reiatsu." Byakuya emotionlessly stated.

The captains and lieutenants all gasped, shocked with this new information. Momo's eyes flashed to Gin, who only nodded slightly in response. She then turned to see Rangiku staring at her with accusing eyes, and she shook her head no. Rangiku sighed, obviously relieved that her friend had not killed the four men as Momo returned her gaze to the floor.

"Until the culprit can be located, you all need to keep your eyes peeled for suspicious behavior. We are unsure if this has any connection with the kido previously placed upon Captain Hitsugaya. Dismissed." The Head Captain finished.

"Wait." Momo spoke softly, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. She raised her head before finishing, "Captain Sajin Komamura of the Seventh Division, I challenge you to a fight to the death for your position as captain."

The captains and lieutenants collectively gasped once more. No one expected, except for Gin of course, that the fragile, shy lieutenant would challenge anyone to the death. Ever. Even the Head Captain was staring at Momo in shock with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly agape.

"I accept your challenge." Captain Komamura spoke confidently as every turned to stare at him with shock.

"What does he think he's doing? He'll kill her for sure, and then he'll be fighting nearly the entire Soul Society!" Rangiku thought, terrified for her friend.

The opponents then flash-stepped to the Seventh Division's training grounds, where Komamura summoned his division to watch. Following soon after, the high ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads pushed to the front, anxious to watch the duel.

Komamura lunged forward, his zanpakuto already drawn and striking. Momo merely took a step to her right to avoid it, and retaliated by firing a perfect shot of kido at him without any incantation. Badly burnt from the attack, Komamura tried to gain the edge by flash-stepping to attack quickly. Once again, Momo only had to step aside to avoid the attack before she countered with another kido.

"How?" everyone whispered, awed with what they were seeing.

Growing desperate, Komamura decided to call out his zanpakuto. "Roar, Tenken." As he swung his sword, a giant shadow arm swung its sword at Momo as well. Pulling her zanpakuto, still in its sheath, out from its position around her waist, Momo used her sheathed zanpakuto to block the giant arm's attack. She then unsheathed her zanpakuto, and used an attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho involving kido. The attack cut Komamura's right arm completely off. Desperate, he turned to bankai. "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination" he yelled. Unfazed by the sudden appearance of the captain's giant bankai, Momo simply leapt into the air and sliced straight through the giant, causing Komamura to be split through the middle as well. Landing on the ground at the same time as Komamura's now ice cold body, Momo sheathed her zanpakuto.

"The winner of the match is Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. She is now Captain of the Seventh Division." Yamamoto boomed, breaking the long silence that existed during the end of the fight.

"How? How did she get so strong? True, I haven't been around her at all lately…after our conversation…but she couldn't have gotten that strong in that short of a time!" Toshiro thought, completely confused.

"What? I knew it was odd how she could create and perform such a complex kido, but I never suspected she had this much power!" Rangiku thought, shocked.

"Looks like this part of the plan has gone well…As long as Momo-chan has no surprises, this should all be over by tomorrow." Gin laughed to himself, pleased.

"Thank you, Head Captain. I will now take me leave to transport my belongings. If you'll excuse me." Momo replied, flash-stepping to her quarters in the Fifth Division. Truthfully, she wasn't going to bother moving her belongings, as she would only be leaving them behind.

The crowd that had gathered then dispersed, the Soul Reapers splitting off into groups and pairs, all discussing the shocking battle. While they gossiped, Gin made his way to Momo's barracks. He slipped into her office to find her doing paperwork, acting as nothing had changed. "That was a very nice show, Momo-chan" he smirked.

Lifting her gaze from her paperwork, Momo smiled at her accomplice. "Thank you, Gin. Oh, about the temporary position we'll be opening, I've changed my mind as to who it is to be."

Shocked, Gin raised an eyebrow, "What did he do to make her change her mind? I've never liked him…" he wondered, slightly angry. "Is that so?" he voiced aloud, "And why would that be?"

"It isn't important at the moment, but I will tell you later." Momo said in a dismissive tone.

"I'll leave you to the ever important paperwork. Wouldn't want to get behind, would you?" Gin joked before slowly leaving, waving as he left.

Soon after he left, another captain entered her office. "Generally, one knocks before entering, Captain Hitsugaya." Momo said coldly.

"**Captain **Hitsugaya? Since when did you call me that?" Toshiro replied, shocked.

"That's your title, and that's what I should refer to you as. Did you need something?"

"Oh…well…not exactly…I just wanted to talk, if that's alright."

"I'm very busy. Unless you have something important you want to talk about, I would rather do this a different time."

"W-well…" Toshiro stammered, for once at a loss for words, "I was just wondering… when did you get so strong?"

"I am a lieutenant of the Soul Society. I have always been strong." Momo replied curtly.

"Right…I guess…I'll go…Farewell, Hinamori." Toshiro said, confused as to why Momo was acting so coldly towards him.

When he had finally left, Momo sighed in relief. "I can't wait until this is all over…"


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Sorry it took a while, everyone! Life has been very hectic...Forgive me if the figt scene isn't very good :( Anyway, this chapter should be interesting, at least I hope you think so!*

As the sun rose in the morning, so did the white eyebrows of Head Captain Yamamoto. "Are you sure, Lieutenant Hinamori? I must warn you, I won't hold back."

Complete with a wicked grin on her beautiful face, Momo cheekily replied, "I will. In fact, I have a deal for you. If I have to go above 10%, then I'll give up and let you win."

Completely and utterly confused as to how she could be so cocky and what 10% meant, Yamamoto simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and about the 200 witnesses, I have a group of low-leveled Soul Reapers assembled. I don't think that some of the captains would be able to refrain themselves from interfering."

"I agree. Shall we?" Yamamoto replied, gesturing to the door.

Smiling, Momo glided out the door, her hips shaking as she walked confidently out. Yamamoto followed quickly behind, hobbling along with the support of his staff. Soon, they reached the barley used training grounds of the First Division.

"If you're ready, let's begin." The prestigious Head Captain boomed.

"Yes, lets."

Wasting no time, Yamamoto unveiled his zanpakuto from its disguise as a staff, revealing the blade within. Swiftly flash-stepping, he charged Momo, who used a kido shield wrapped around her arm to block the attack and push the powerful fighter back. Many more swift blows and blocks were exchanged before Yamamoto decided to end it. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka."

"Getting serious now, huh?" Momo chuckled, pulling a trick of her own out of her sleeve. "Shunko." She said emotionlessly. Her usual uniform was then torn away by the forming kido, revealing her Punishment Squad uniform underneath.

"Jokaku Enjo!" Yamamoto yelled, causing his young opponent to be surrounded by a ball of fire. Holding back a sigh of relief, Yamamoto relaxed his stance. Suddenly, Momo sliced her arms, still coated in kido, in an x, cutting through the fireball. Launching through like a torpedo, Momo flew through the air before delivering a kick to Yamamoto's stomach. His fist sailed through the air, aiming for her head. Momo flipped backwards to avoid the attack, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to his head. The Head Captain stumbled slightly, before stretching his arm out in another punch, which Momo swiftly blocked. They continued to trade swift blows, Momo's shunko cutting Yamamoto's skin where their arms met in blocks. "Ikkotsu!" he yelled as he proceeded to punch Momo. Protecting her stomach, Momo received the punch in her arm, where it was blocked by her shunko. Unfazed, Yamamoto simply moved on, shouting, "Sokutsu!" As his two fists rushed towards her, Momo was only able to block one, receiving a blow in her shoulder.

"Aw, you managed a hit. Bravo!" she joked, completely unconcerned. "And unless you want to waste your time with kido, you're all out of techniques. Unless, of course, you want to try **that **technique, even thought it could kill you."

"I will do whatever it takes to defeat you. Ennetsu Jigoku!"

A series of immense fire pillars rose from the ground, forming a cage around the combatants. Scared, the audience ran a few yards back, their eyes still transfixed on the fight. Slowly, the pillars began moving inward, ready to crush the fighters trapped inside.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, thank you…" Momo said, just loudly enough so that only her opponent would hear her as she spoke in her usual sweet tone. She then performed a wordless kido, transporting out of the fiery cage. As she reappeared on the outside of the training grounds, Yamamoto was devoured by his own flames, turning to ash and blowing away with the wind. Awestruck, the unseated Soul Reapers bowed before Momo, proclaiming, "Congratulations, Head Captain Hinamori!"

"Thank you all." She replied sweetly, "But, you're too early." She then waved her arms in a circle around the crowd, placing a powerful kido on them all. "They won't remember anything until I want them to." She thought, satisfied, "Now to make an illusion kido of the Head Captain." She quickly performed the task, then flash-stepped to Soukyoku Hill, where Gin was waiting for her.

"Done already, Hinamori-chan?"

"Aw, surely you have more faith in me then that, Gin. It really shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but I was having a little fun."

"You know I have faith in you Hinamori-chan." Gin pouted, "And I wish you would've let me have fun with the Head Captain too…"

"I'm sorry, but there can only be one Head Captain, in fact, he's so unique and powerful, he's almost irreplaceable." Momo replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes, whatever would the Thirteen Court Guard Squads do without him?" Gin laughed back.

Smiling, Momo unsheathed her zanpakuto and stabbed it into the air, turning it as if it was a key. A portal then opened to Earth, specifically Karakura Town. "They'll be able to tell we opened a portal to Earth, but not where we went. Kurosaki and his friends will recognize you, so it's best if we admit to being Soul Reapers if they ask. We can keep them from telling the Soul Society, so it'll be fine."

"Right. Ladies first." Gin said, gesturing for Momo to head through the portal. As soon as she disappeared, he followed, closing the portal behind him.

Right as they disappeared, various officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads appeared at the scene, among them, the fake Yamamoto. "It seems that we have to deal with more traitors." Kurosutchi maniacally laughed.

"The two have not performed traitorous acts exactly. Once they are located, we will question them as to why they left. Until that time, unless they stop doing their jobs or engage in traitorous acts, such as revolt or breaking the laws of the Soul Society, you shall refrain from killing them." Yamamoto boomed.

Just then, the leaders of the Tenth division returned from their mission in Rukongai, causing all eyes to turn to them. "What's going on?" Toshiro demanded rudely.

"Lieutenant, I mean, Captain Hinamori and Captain Ichimaru have fled to Earth. Their current whereabouts are unknown, and they are to be captured by any means necessary, but you are to refrain from killing them." The Head Captain summarized.

"What?" Rangiku exclaimed, shocked. "Gin… and Momo? Why? And why… together?" she wondered, confused.

Meanwhile Toshiro was wondering about some things as well, "What do you think you're doing, Momo? Where are you, and why?"

*Karakura Town, Urahara's Shop*

"We need two undetectable gigais." Gin announced to the shady shopkeeper.

"Hmm….I see." Urahara replied from behind his fan. "Ururu! Get the costumer his order!"

"Yes sir!" Ururu squeaked, running off to the basement.

"I do have to wonder how such a pretty girl like you, Hinamori-chan, got involved with something where you need undetectable gigais." Urahara slyly wondered aloud.

Giggling, Momo replied, "Oh, nothing bad Urahara-san! I just had a fight with…someone and I don't really want to see the person again."

"Oh of course! Never fear, you'll be safe with these!" he replied, charmed by Momo's sweet personality.

"Thank you so much! We'll come visit you soon!" Momo called as they left in their new gigais, ready to start their fake lives on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Hello dear readers! I apologize for not writing for a long, long time! I'M SORRRYYYY ! Life has been hectic, and I managed to write this right before I have to start school again. I promise, I'll write more in the summer!Anyway, a couple chapters will probably just be Gin and Momo's fun on Earth, and the people in the Soul Society with the fake Head Captain. Hope you like it!*

"I love the human world!" Momo exclaimed happily, spinning and twirling on the sidewalk in her gigai's dress.

Gun laughed, amused at how childish and carefree the extremely powerful and conniving girl could be. "These clothes are comfortable, aren't they, Hinamori-chan?"

"They are! And you can call me Momo! After all, I call you Gin! Now that I think about it… I think Gin-sama sounds nice, too!"

"Alright, Momo-chan. You can call me whatever you want." Gin replied, grabbing Momo's hand. "So what do we do now?"

Swinging the two's connected arms, Momo thought carefully before answering. "Well…I suppose we should decide whether we want to pose as adults, or teenagers."

"I don't want to work!" Gin pouted childishly. "And it would be easier to get out of school for hollows. Not to mention we would be able to keep an eye on Kurosaki and his friends."

"I agree. So lets go register ourselves at his high school!"

The pair then got directions to the town's local high school, the whole while getting comments varying from, "Aren't those two a cute couple?" to, "Oh, what a nice big brother."

At the latter, Momo would always scowl in annoyance. "Do I really look that young?" she angrily outburst, causing her companion to laugh.

"You don't look that young now…. You're starting to grow. I think it's because of the way you're acting now. Your personality is completely different then it has been recently in the Soul Society."

Now it was Momo who laughed. "I'm just so… happy. Everything is working out… and when its all over… I can live peacefully, knowing I got my revenge. On top of that, I enjoy your company Gin-sama. Though most people find your constant smiling creepy…I like it. It makes me realize that there's no point in frowning because things will stay the same. That's why I try to act as carefree as possible when I can."

Her words caused Gin to freeze and simply stare at the young woman before him. "This girl… no, woman… she can be so childish, then she says stuff like this, or starts another part in her revenge scheme… It's fun, but kind of scary. A girl like her shouldn't be able to make these sorts of plans…" he thought before he began walking once more."Thank you, Momo-chan. There's nothing wrong with acting in such a way. I think its rather intelligent. And I'm glad you enjoy my company enough to relax around me."

"I'm not the only one acting differently now that we're here. You've been acting carefree as well." Momo slyly retaliated with a wide grin at her companion.

"I guess you've caught me! It's nice not always having to deceive people…knowing exactly what and how they think of me. You let me be myself…and you accept me for who that person is." He laughed, casually admitting his true feelings.

The two continued on their walk, soon arriving at Karakura High and registering themselves.

"Now where are we going to stay?" Gin wondered aloud.

Momo yawned, already tired from the busy day before answering. "We'll have to find a place to live…. Apartment or house?" she asked tiredly.

"Hmm… I'll take care of it. You can fall asleep, I'll carry you." He offered generously. Gin hen lifted Momo onto his back, holding her thighs to keep her up. He rhythmically rubbed his thumbs in circles, massaging her smooth, toned thighs.

Toshiro rubbed his temples slowly in an attempt to rid himself of the massive headache he had since the start of the morning. Letting his head fall onto his desk with a loud and painful thud, he groaned. Various pieces of paperwork fluttered to the floor, creating even worse of a mess and clutter. Lifting his head slightly, the young captain pulled a piece of paperwork toward himself. As he scanned over the sheet's information, he clenched his jaw tightly. "Information on how Kira, the Third Seat, and Iba are taking over for the Third, Fifth, and Seventh Divisions respectively… because Gin and Hinamori left after she defeated Komamura. How did she do that anyway? Momo was never that powerful before… she's actually really weak, especially for a Lieutenant…" His thoughts were then interrupted by his own Lieutenant bursting through the door.

"Captain! Head Captain Yamamoto has just called a meeting for all Captains and Lieutenants!"

"Right. Let's go."

"Mmmm" Momo sighed, rolling over onto her back as she awoke. Looking around tiredly, she noticed that she was currently lying in a large, white and light blue themed room on top of a fluffy, queen sized bed. There was a princess-like vanity in the corner, complete with a pink, plush bench. There was an armoire and some dressers of the same style, all professionally arranged in the room. A large bay window with a window seat stuck out from the stone walls, directly across from the bed Momo currently resided on and gave her a perfect view of the surrounding garden and forest. French double doors led out onto a balcony, while white wooden doubles led to the closet, bathroom, adjoining bedroom, and hallway. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud as she looked around the room.

"You're home, Momo-chan. This is the place I picked out for us. Do you like it?" Gin asked he casually walked through the door that connected the room Momo was residing in to the next bedroom which she assumed belonged to him.

"I **love** what I've seen so far, Gin-sama! Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Of course, it was my pleasure! Now, we have breakfast waiting in the kitchen. Come on." Gin then led Momo out into the hallway and down a Victorian style stairwell to the kitchen downstairs where two plates with waffles piled on top awaited them. The two each grabbed a plate and some silverware, making their way to the dining table.

"What are these?" Momo asked curiously, having never gone on a mission to the human world before.

"Waffles. I had them on a mission here once…They're very good."

Momo smiled and slowly began eating enthusiastically, while Gin ate more slowly. "Momo-chan," he began hesitantly, "Won't everyone be suspicious of how you could defeat Komamura?"

While his face only showed worry, Momo's housed a huge smile. "Oh no!" she chuckled, "I can tell you exactly what will happen. Captain Unahana will tell everyone that I had all the excess energy from being in a coma, but…" she paused, and her tone then grew dark, "She'll have doubts in the back of her mind. Always she'll wonder if I always was that powerful. Eventually, she might voice her concerns. To prevent this… she has to be taken care of."

At this, Gin began to grin as well, "Of course. Always prepared, aren't you? When do you want me to go?"

"Today would be good. But, Gin?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"If its not too much trouble, could you please do it at noon?"

"Ah… I think I can hold off until then. Why?"

"It's so much more dramatic! Do you realize how much paranoia, fear and chaos would result from a captain being murdered in the middle of the day?" Momo exclaimed, her voice rising.

Gin laughed darkly, standing up from the table. "Youre right, Momo-chan. I'll be leaving now, I suppose."

"Have fun! Be careful!" Momo cheerfully replied, waving as she continued her meal. Gin then conjured a portal, and made his way to the Soul Society after carefully masking his spiritual pressure.

"Everyone!" the Head Captain boomed, "You have been called here to discuss any information regarding Captains Hinamori and Ichimaru."

"Its astounding that little girl could defeat Komamura …She'd make such a lovely research specimen…" Captain Kurosutchi eerily muttered.

"That is a very interesting question. Any ideas, anyone?" the Head Captain replied.

"If I may, Head Captain," Unahana spoke up, " It is my… belief that Captain Hinamori possessed the strength to defeat Captain Komamura after building up spiritual energy while in her coma."

"That would have to be it. Hinamori was never strong." Toshiro added in.

"I wouldn't say that!" Rangiku quickly defended her friend. "Momo may not have been the strongest, but she wasn't weak. She was a lieutenant after all."

"I agree with Rangiku. Also, Momo was really talented in kido." Renji spoke up.

"Ahhh yes Head Captain. We mustn't forget about little Hinamori-chan's kido talent." Captain Kyoraku said in his typical laid-back fashion.

"That is something to consider. Who would like to volunteer to search for the fugitives?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes scanning all of the captains and lieutenants.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Renji as he stepped forward. "I would like to look for them, sir."

Just then, Kira stepped up and joined Renji. "If its okay, I would like to accompany Renji in the search."

"Very well." Yamamoto declared, after a moments thought, he continued, "But you will require a strong captain to accompany you. Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Drat." Renji thought, "With Hitsugaya there, it's going to be very fast. We'll either kill them, or arrest them. Meaning I have no time to talk to Hinamori."

The eyes of the commanding officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were now glued to their youngest member. Said captain sighed deeply, then spoke, "Are you sure, Head Captain? I am unsure if it would be wise to leave my division…"

"Yes!" Kira thought, "Now I can talk Momo out of running away!"

Much to Renji and Kira's dismay, Yamamoto quickly dismissed this thought. "I'm sure your lieutenant is capable of maintaining the division in your absence. You all can leave now."

"Yes, sir!"the three Soul Reapers chorused before they left the hall.

"That is all. Watch for any sign of disturbance. Dismissed! " the Head Captain declared.

As the meeting hall slowly emptied, not one of the Soul Reapers noticed the presence of one of those they were supposed to be looking for. As he watched, Captain Unahana split off from the group and made her way down the path next to the man's perch. Right when she passed him, the man chose to reveal himself.

"Ichimaru Gin. Turning yourself in? The punishments won't be as harsh if you do." Captain Unahana said softly.

'I have no intention of being caught, or turning myself in for that matter." Gin replied, laughing. Then, with a swiftness that would've made Captain Kuchiki proud, gin drew his sword and stabbed the Fourth Division's captain in the heart. As she fell, he opened a portal and made his way back to the human world where Hinamori was waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

*Author's Note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Hey, everyone! I'm proud. Are you proud? Wondering why I'm proud? Because I motivated myself to write the next chapter! Well…. "darknessbounty" wrote a review that motivated me. Thank you! Just to let everyone know… I haven't given up on "Secret Past". Anyway, on with the story!*

"Captain Hitsugaya, thank you for agreeing to accompany us." Renji politely lied.

"It wasn't out of kindness, but duty." The captain coldly replied.

"Yeah…" Renji said. "What can I do now… I need to talk to Momo! He'll never let me!"

"This is awkward… Captain Hitsugaya was always intimidating…" Kira cried to himself.

"Of course the old man makes me take this mission. And it's no surprise Abarai and Kira volunteered seeing as they're Hinamori's academy friends. I'll have to watch for them trying to talk to her. Or I could just let it go…I want to talk to her as well…" Hitsugaya considered in his head.

As they each argued with themselves, a portal appeared, taking them to the human world to search for their old comrades.

"Momo-chan! I'm back!" Gin called out when he entered the house.

"Gin-sama?" Momo asked as she ran into the entry hall, "I'm guessing there was no trouble then?"

"None at all! She thought I had decided to turn myself in. Of course, I got rid of that notion immediately."

Momo simply laughed in reply for a while, but then became serious. "We start high school tomorrow… We should probably get the uniform and supplies."

"Oh, you're right! I had almost forgotten! We need a proper education!" Gin joked with a grin on his face that was larger than his usual one.

"Oh yes. We wouldn't want to be uneducated! Let's go!"

And so, Gin left the house again, this time with Momo and sticking to the human world.

As the two fugitives left their home, so did Renji, Kira, and Toshiro. The three all came out of the portal and landed in Urahara's shop, much to the surprise of the owner.

"Urahara, we need some soul candy." Hitsugaya bluntly stated.

"Of course, Captain Hitsugaya! How many? Three?" Urahara replied eagerly, fanning himself while smiling slyly.

"Of course three! There are three people here, aren't there?"

"Of course there are. Ururu, go check if we have enough soul candy."

"Yes, sir!" Ururu chirped before scampering off into the back room.

The time spent awaiting her return was spent in an awkward silence that Urahara basked in. "I knew Hinamori and Ichimaru were up to something, and now the Soul Society has sent people after them."

When Ururu returned, the goods were quickly paid for, and the Soul Reapers hurried out.

"This'll be interesting to watch play out…" was Urahara's last thought before his costumers were gone.

"Isn't it funny, Gin-sama? Everywhere we go, we have to wear uniforms!" Momo realized as she walk next to Gin, swinging the bags containing their new school uniforms.

Gin chuckled, "I guess you're right, Momo-chan."

Momo smiled at him, but that slowly faded as she sensed a familiar presence."Gin-sama! Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, and Izuru are here!"

"They are?" Gin asked, then after a moment continued, "Yes, I can sense them now. What do you want to do?"

"Well, assuming that they're here looking for us, it's highly doubtful that they will take the time to go to school and such. They'll probably look in nearby towns for the rest of today and tomorrow. Hitsugaya is too proper to rudely interrupt Ichigo at school, and will probably wait until tomorrow after school to question him. So, tomorrow we just have to make sure we stress the importance of him keeping quiet. If we can do that, it's doubtful they'll find us, unless of course we accidently come across them in town."

"Hmm… You're probably right. It would be fun to play with my lieutenant again, though." Gin said, looking at Momo with pleading eyes.

"Izuru is a friend! I don't want you to kill him! Or Renji!" Momo exclaimed loudly, waving her arms around.

"Fine." Gin replied, sighing loudly, "I wasn't going to kill him though."

"I don't want you harming Izuru or Renji either! Unless its absolutely necessary and you have to knock them out."

"Hmm…. Does that mean Captain Hitsugaya is okay to play with?" the unnervingly bloodthirsty Soul Reaper wondered.

Momo's eyes gleamed dangerously, "Captain Hitsugaya is probably too dull for you to play with, but if you want to, go ahead."

"Momo-chan… Did something happen between you and the shrimp? I always thought the two of you were really close."

Gin's question caused Momo to abruptly stop walking. "Any relationship the Captain and I had r could've had is now impossible."

Her companion sighed, not the best at talks about relationships, seeing as he ruined his and Rangiku's all the time. "Is it about you attacking him? Does he not want to be your friend anymore?"

The petite girl laughed darkly. "Oh no, he would love to be friends! That's all he wants to be! He only thinks of me as a stupid, weak little girl that he has to protect! He would never love me when he has people like Rangiku! Even though she doesn't like him, he would never look at me the same way!" She screamed angrily, fighting back tears.

Dropping the bags of clothing, Gin held onto Momo, rubbing her back and making soft comforting noises. Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue was walking home after grocery shopping, and just happened to turn down the same street and witness Gin comforting Momo.

"That man… looks like one of the Soul Society traitors… But it can't be!" Orihime decided before heading off on another street.

Momo quickly pulled herself together, and then the two runaway captains continued on their way home in silence.

"We don't have that much time left in the day, and I want to check out the surrounding towns…It would be quicker if we all split up, but would Kira or Abarai tell me if they found Hinamori or Ichimaru? I guess I'll just have to hope so." Toshiro thought through before announcing, "Lieutenants. Split up and search the neighboring towns for any trace of the fugitives. If you find them or any information regarding their whereabouts, contact me immediately. We will check Karakura town tomorrow. Dismssed."

"Wow! Captain Hitsugaya is practically encouraging me to talk to Hinamori! I can't waste this time…" Renji thought as he flash-stepped off into the setting sun.

*Author's Note: not much happened in this chapter, but Toshiro, Renji, and Izuru arrived. Until next time!


End file.
